Her Salvation
by Beautiful Sinnocence
Summary: What happens when Faith gets whisked away to prison, only to find herself pregnant? Rather than turn her child over to the system, Faith asks a favor that might take more courage than she feels she has.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Her Salvation.

**Rating: **PG-13...er, R?(For now at least.)

**Summary: **What happens when Faith gets whisked away to prison, only to find herself pregnant? Rather than turn her child over to the system, Faith asks a favor that might take more courage than she feels she has.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. If I use lyrics then they're copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings: **Faith/Buffy later on, Buffy/Riley at the present and of course Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya

**A/N: **I know I have a lot of stories out there already, or at least a few and should stay focused on them. But like I told a friend, and she told me, it's so hard to not take an idea that pops into your head and go with it. :D

- - - - -

**Six Days Prior; Los Angeles Womens Corrections Facility.**

"Come on, sweety, just push. You can do it." The soft voice drifted into Faith's ear as the Slayer steered herself into remembering to keep her strength over the bed rails to a minimum. This was definitely not how she pictured the day to go. Not by a long shot. With a deep breath and a cry of pain, because the agony is unlike any she's ever felt before, Faith collapses against the pillow. Her eyes closed tight as doctors and nurses shuffle around to get a better view.

Off at the door are two armed guards. Weapons drawn incase anything goes wrong.

Wrong in the sense that the birthing mother might attempt an escape with her newborn once it arrives into the world.

Beads of sweat are wiped from her forehead. Her arms are patted just the same with a cool and damp cloth. The redheaded nurse reminds the brunette of someone. Someone just as sweet and endearing as this nurse. Someone she knows she'll have to speak to soon, along with a few others.

If they'll come.

With a hand to the small of her back, Faith sits up yet again. Her legs are strained by the ankles. The metal cuffs are cool against her hot, sticky skin. The encouragement to keep pushing, that her baby's head is almost crowning, Faith wills herself to further push. The white walls provide no distraction from the task currently at hand. It's so sanitary in here that she wishes the labor go on for hours longer. If you take the pain away of course.

But wishes for Faith are like smiles. She sees them everywhere, but not one is for her.

So the labor takes a matter of thirty minutes tops before the powerful Slayer is reduced to a panting prisoner laying spent on the bed of sweat stained sheets.

She's seen movies. Seen the scenes where a doctor or nurse suction out the baby's mouth for a cry or wail to announce his claim as part of the world. Yet there's nothing. There's only whispered voices of worry. And she knows something's wrong.

This kind of intuition isn't from being a Slayer.

No.

It's from being a mother.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" She frantically asks as she pulls on the restraints just enough to get the barrel of a rifle, or whatever the weapon of choice guard number Asshole has, aimed at her face.

She doesn't care though. Her first instinct isn't to save herself as it would have been nine months ago. Now it's her baby and only her baby's well being she's looking out for.

"Calm down Miss Lehane," The nurse soothes in reassurance. Only the nurses and doctors call her by her name and treat her as if she's a free person, not just a number to a system as corrupt as the men and women who place people in it.

"You're baby is fine. He just needs to be tended to a little more than most..." Half way through her explanation there was a loud wail. The sound of a baby not liking that it wasn't in a comforting state echoed around them. Able to feel her fear subside and her heart race, the doe eyed girl glanced over to the nurse with a proud smile.

"A boy?" Faith wants to make sure she heard right. And she did. Because not a moment later her pwoerful arms are craddling a newborn that had been crying the second he could. But as he nestled into his mother's arms, all wailing ceased. Only adoration shone in his brillant baby blues. A trait he didn't inherit from his mother. Only his father who she wasn't sure was. Yet it didn't matter. This baby was all her's.

It seemed the time spent with her baby went by too fast. One minute she was just smoothing down his wild curls of milk chocolate as he latched onto a nipple, and making a connection to him when he was pulled away screaming by a social worker. The heart broken Slayer, who once prided herself on being emotionless, was told he would be set in foster care until the time came that Faith had a friend or family member to legally adopt him.

"Nataniel." Faith called out, "Nataniel Angel Lehane." She called after the social worker who nodded at the name choice that would be the baby's name.

Being able to sleep alone without having to look over her back for immediate danger brought no real sleep the new mother's way. All she could think about was that beautiful baby who at once smiled when he saw her. For once a smile was all for her and no one else. It was something she'd remember to the day she died.

**Sunnydale; Magick Box.**

"She what?" Buffy asked, floored.

"She wants you to visit her is all Faith said, Buffster." Xander repeated for the tenth time.

"Why in the world would she even conceive the idea that I would see her?" Okay, so Buffy wasn't as angry as she once thought she'd be if the suggestion ever arose. No. Instead she was taken back. Out of nowhere, nine months in passing and Faith suddenly wanted to see her? Was strange, but inside herself, Buffy knew she'd give over to the other and go see her.

"As much as none of us like her, Buffster...well, we kind of think it might be a good idea if you do see her." Xander quickly jumped behind the redheaded witch for protection.

"Hey! Whoa there, buster! I didn't agree. I merely 'eh'ed' the notion of Buffy going to see sociopath Slayer." Willow defended.

"So, you then disagree that she should see, Faith?" Xander just wanted to verify.

"I didn't say that. I think she should go. But I don't think she should go, either." Willow finished.

"Hello! This isn't up for debate, okay? It's MY choice. I'd be the one going. I don't think any of you brave souls would even offer to acompany me to the parking lot, let alone inside." Of course Buffy would refuse anyway. Incase this was some elaborate ploy to get her and the others there, then she wanted to smush Faith's plans quickly.

Eventually Buffy agreed to sleep on the idea.

And eventually she agreed to go see Faith.

And eventually that day came.

And eventually...no, instantly, she was filled with bitter regret.

-TBC (This was just the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Next to come will be lots of ackwardness, revelations and life altering decisions. Dum, dum, DUM!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Her Salvation: Chapter Two.

**Rating: **PG-13...er, R?(For now at least.)

**Summary:** What happens when Faith gets whisked away to prison, only to find herself pregnant? Rather than turn her child over to the system, Faith asks a favor that might take more courage than she feels she has.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. If I use lyrics then they're copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Faith/Buffy later on, Buffy/Riley at the present and of course Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya.

**A/N:** I know I have a lot of stories out there already, or at least a few and should stay focused on them. But like I told a friend, and she told me, it's so hard to not take an idea that pops into your head and go with it. :D

- - - - -

**Present; Los Angeles Womens Corrections Facility.**

This was a new experience for Buffy. Being frisked was not something she liked. Walking through metal detectors, again, not something she liked. Once she was given clearing to be admitted into the prison, Buffy was handed over an ID badge and told to meet a group of others in the 'rundown' room.

Figuring it was given it's name for not being as well decorated as the previous room, and that was sarcasm at it's not so finest for her, Buffy pushed her way in between a pair of armed guards and sauntered in.

i Well, this sure as hell lacks the decor like the other gazillion rooms I've been in today. /i Yes, she was beyond pissed. Who wouldn't be when their earrings set off the detector and suddenly it's this huge conspiracy, Mainly after she told them who she was visiting. Mhmm, that earned her brownie points alrighty.

NOT!

Slipping into the room wasn't so hard. She wasn't as tall as the other visitors were. Most of them fit the description of being friends of those in here. Tattoos, chains, big muscles, mullets and mohawks, cut off sleeved flannel plaid shirts and leather coats.

Wait, what? Leather coats? It was summer. Although the nights weren't as brutal as the days, there was no need for a long coat like this guy sporting.

Leaning up on her tippy toes, Buffy spotted that leather guy wasn't just leather guy. No. He had a name and she knew that name; Angel.

I Oh, how fun. Just like old times, /i she thought as a bitter taste filled her mouth. I God, when did I get so cynical? /i 

Lost in her thoughts, despite her eyes registering Angel was looking at her, Buffy stood there and let the tall vampire make his way over.

"Buffy?" He blinked in slight confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Unable to help herself, and not that she would've stopped her words had she the chance, Buffy replied, "House hunting." dryly, "Well, 'cos you know, Sunnydale isn't what it used to be. Figured LA was the way to go. Seems that's where everyone who's afraid of something strays."

That hit home for Angel. His mixed expression of happy and unsure vanished. Replaced by slight rage. The flicker of amber in his brown orbs proved such.

"If you're here to let loose on Faith for the way your life isn't going according as planned at the moment, then I suggest you go home. She doesn't need you coming here right now, Buffy." He protectively defended Faith all over again. There was starting to be a pattern, an ugly pattern for sure. "Just go." He ended delicately in plea.

"Sorry to burst your ego bubble, Angel, but Faith called me to come." A pause, "Well, okay she called Willow, but still! She asked for me to come. What's this for you? Your monthly check-up? Gee, Faith's a lucky gal to have such a fine hero looking out for her." Venom laced every syllable.

Balling his hands into fists and keeping them at his sides, Angel controlled himself from going back or striking at her. And just as he calmed, over came a guard asking if everything was alright. With both giving a nod, the pair were then escorted, with a distance between them, to the glass-communcation-table-chairs-thingy section as Buffy dubbed it.

It didn't take long before the two were fighting over the chair that was seated alone, all other occupied by now. Buffy and Angel stared one another down, not ready to make nice. Their fighting brought about a bickering similiar to two children.

"That's my seat." She claimed.

"No, you're mistaken, Buffy. That chair is mine." Angel argued.

"I don't see your name on it." Which she didn't.

"And I don't see your name on it, either." Which he didn't.

With Buffy clutching the right side of the chair's backing and Angel the left, the two pulled and tugged the metal chair back and forth.

"Gimme." She stomped his big foot.

"No!" He lightly kicked her in the shin.

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Did you call me a brat?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Real mature, Angel. Maybe you should start investigating being potty trained." i Oh, god, that was lame. /i She thought with a mental kick.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" i Really, what is it supposed to mean? /i Angel contemplated.

"Nothing an infantile like you would understand!" She quipped in smirk.

"Did your new 'boyfriend' teach you that word?"

"Don't you dare bring Riley into this!"

So oblivious were the two, that they hadn't noticed anyone staring at them. Mainly Faith. Who was actually admiring the show until Riley was brought up. That made the brunette wince inwardly.

"Um, guys?" The plumped faced younger girl piped up from behind the glass speaker.

At the sound of the familiar voice, each turned to face her. Buffy in the meantime took the seat in sneak.

"Guy. Girl." Buffy indicated the differences between herself and Angel. "It hasn't been that long an incarceration," I God knows, /i "for you to forget genders." Yeah, so? She was being a bitch. Faith had three years to be the ruler of Bitchonia. Time for a new ruler.

"I was generalizing, B. That's all." Faith murmured as eyes darted to Angel. "Hey big guy." For him, she smiled. And for her, he returned the sentiment.

"How you feeling?" The concern in his tone made Buffy jealous. Only because for a long time Buffy knew she'd been the one in Angel's shoes and everytime she reached out a hand, she found herself recoiling it empty. Faith always refusing her protection.

"Okay I guess." Faith for once didn't choose to go with five by five. Because that's not how she felt. She didn't feel perfect. She felt as if her world had been ripped in two and at any moment, Buffy would rip it further down the line. "I didn't think ya were comin' today. Issit okay if I talk to B alone for a bit?" She didn't need to ask twice.Angel of course nodded and let the guards at the door know that Faith wanted one on one sessions and not joined.

Crossing her legs at the ankles, Buffy reached forward and pulled the mic closer to her, "Let's just get to the poiint, Faith. Why'd you call me here?"

"I need to ask a favor from you." That got a laugh from the blonde. An amused and cold laugh.

"That's rich. 'Cos last time I did you a favor, Faith, I ended up getting stabbed in the back." Buffy's laughter died out and her eyes blazed a deep emerald. Faith had the audacity to call her and ask her to come for a favor? Somethings never changed.

"I know, and I'm never going to stop being sorry f'it, B. It's why I'm in here." There was a void in the way Faith wrapped her words around one another. But the older of the girl's didn't care.

"No, you're in here for killing someone. Remember?" When Faith didn't respond verbally, Buffy went on, "You're in here for torturing people. You're in here because you had no where else to run. You were all out of hands to take and games to play!" Buffy's voice grew louder at the end, her hands had slammed in tap against the top of the counter before her. Thankfully it hadn't been the glass or she'd have imagined it would have cracked. Then Faith would have had her escape, and Buffy an accomplice.

"I know! I know!" Faith agreed whole heartedly, "I can't change the past. Not in anyway, but I can change the future, or at least I'd like to think so."

Buffy could hear the edge to her tone, the nervousness and for once, desperation in the Boston accent. Why though? Why now? Why all of a sudden...

"I was pregnant." Faith knew that if she didn't say it now, chances were that Buffy would leave without hearing her out.

"I'm sorry, you were what?" There was no way she heard right. Uh uh. Faith pregnant? She had to have hearing issues at the time being.

"I was pregnant, B. I found out when I got in here. Trust me, it took me by surprise, too. But I was. I had my son." Now Faith spoke with affectionate pride.

"Where is he?" Dumb question, Buffy knew. But it came out before her brain could register what her lips were getting out.

"With a foster fam. I don't want him in the system, B. It's why I asked you here." Visibly Faith scooted back in her seat, inch by inch. Somewhat preparing herself for the inevitable doom and gloom.

"So, you want me to get him out of the system?" The blonde was not comprehending this as well as she should be.

"Yeah." Seeing that the woman she betrayed more than anyone else in her life was picking at the pieces to get it to fit as a finished puzzle, Faith let her know full out. "I want you to take him."

"Take him where?" Yup, total blonde moment in the flesh for Buffy Anne Summers. Nothing at all uncommon.

Keeping with her patience, which oddly enough Faith had more and more of these days, she answered, "Back to Sunnydale. For you to raise Nataniel." i Wait for it... wait for it, /i Her inner doubt reminded her that there was noway Buffy would ever agree.

From her point of view, Faith's that is, it looked as if Buffy's head exploded inside and all her thoughts meshed as one in a big o'l gooey pile of mush. Maybe this was a bad, bad idea.

-TBC (I know there was a lot of Angel and Buffy action, but I figured Faith would have definitely called him to come see her, and that fate would find a joke in all this and let Buffy and him run into one another. But alas, will Buffy accept the proposal? Stay tuned to find out. o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Her Salvation: Chapter Three.

**Rating:** PG-13...er, R?(For now at least.)

**Summary:** What happens when Faith gets whisked away to prison, only to find herself pregnant? Rather than turn her child over to the system, Faith asks a favor that might take more courage than she feels she has.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. If I use lyrics then they're copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Faith/Buffy later on, Buffy/Riley at the present and of course Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya.

**A/N:** I know I have a lot of stories out there already, or at least a few and should stay focused on them. But like I told a friend, and she told me, it's so hard to not take an idea that pops into your head and go with it. :D

- - - - -

**Los Angeles Womens Corrections Facility.**

"What did you do?" Came a probing voice from behind. There wasn't any amount of anger in his voice, only wonder.

"All of a sudden I'm at fault?" Buffy spun on the heels of her feet to face Angelm ready for anything he'd throw her way. At once her feeling of being wrongly accused of something disappeared. He looked pleased and even, dare she say it? Happy. I Just not too happy. /i She reminded herself.

"I haven't seen Faith that..." What was the word? "...at peace in a long time." Was he thanking her? Pfft, he better be! This hadn't been a short, or easy visit. Despite that the two girls clawing lasted only minutes rather than the entire time.

"Yeah, well, don't go thinking I'm going to make a habit out of it, cos I'm not." That was a lie. She definitely was. Even Angel knew it. Especially with being given the title of parent and all. A parent to Faith's child. Something she never, ever would have forseen. "I'm just helping her out."

"Buffy, I'm not judging your decision, but are you sure this is right? I know your mom is sick, and you have Dawn to take care of while she's in the hospital, ontop of other things already." Angel knew he made valid points, but the tiny blonde he still loved was as stubborn as he. Far braver though.

"I can do this, Angel. I don't want Faith to think I abandoned her at probably the most vulnerable time in her life. What kind of person would that make me? To refuse helping her and giving her child a hard life?" Buffy knew full well what being shifted around from one town to the next did. It made you an outsider. Sure she had only been to five different schools in her lifetime, and all before eighteen, but it left a mark on her.

"If you need me, I'll come." Angel laid a hand to the top of Buffy's shoulder, gently kneading the skin. "Anytime. Well, as best as I can during the day." He gave a little grin.

"I know. Thank you." For once they left in peace and not with one of the other storming off. It actually felt nice.

**Three days later;Driveway of the Thomas' household.**

"Wait, not yet." Buffy said grabbing Angel's arm. The car had been sitting at the curb to the foster family's house for over twenty minutes. Two dozen times Buffy had said she was ready to go in and get Nathaniel, when she backed out of it in fear.

"Buffy, they know we're out here. I'm sure they're in no rush to have him leave, but I know you want to take him home." The normally broody vampire was all smiles. It had been a while since he and Buffy spoke like this. And in the past two days, they talked on the phone nearly all night and morning after she patrolled and he did his nightly helps.

"I know I told Faith, I can do this. But, Angel, what if I really can't? What if mom doesn't get better right away and I have to take care of Dawn and the baby? I'm not an adult. I've told you that I've killed goldfish and virtual pets!" It didn't take more than a comforting hand covering her own and a few whispered words from Angel to have Buffy shutting the passenger door with one look back. "You're right. I'm ready. I'm just nervous." She breathed, catching the image in the back of the sleek black car. A baby's carseat. Nathaniel's. It was one that both Dawn and she had picked out.

Looking as if they were the most normal couple in the world, and they definitely were neither, couple nor normal, Angel and Buffy walked side by side up the stone path way to the large porch. There the two were greeted by a man in his late thirties with graying hair. A pair of bright green eyes stared at the two before he waved them on in passed the glass door, "Come in, come in. You must be Angel and Buffy. So pleased to meet you." He said in earnest, holding the door open for the couple to step through.

At once shaking their hands, the older looking man introduced himself. "I'm Tim. My wife's coming out now. She was just getting his bottles already. We made some for you on the trip home. I know coming up here isn't a short drive. Figured you'd need something to tid the baby over."

"Thank you, very much. Hopefully there won't be any traffic on the way home and we'll get there in no time." Angel was trying desperately to make idle conversation as much as this felt ackward. "Not that we speed. We don't. I just mean since it's later on at night, there might not be anyone on the road to cause delays." He thanked whatever power above for the intrusion.

The intrustion was the sound of a woman's voice who appeared from the kitchen, looking in her early thirties with dark brown hair. The baby boy to her chest was wailing, his back to the new comers.

"Oh, look at you two. Such a sweet couple. I'm Laura. This here is my husband, Tim. I'm sure he hasn't introduced himself. He tends to forget his manners, but he means no harm."

"I did, Laura. I'm surprised by myself that I did remember this time." He laughed, "We do this often. Foster children so they don't have to go into an orphange before someone takes them to a good home. Nathaniel here seems to not like it as the rest do. Although we think he's mostly colic. Even if the doctor says there's not a thing wrong."

Buffy now thought all over again to what she had gotten herself into. That the baby likely felt the same hatred towards her that Faith did. This was a recipe for all kinds of wrongness to insue.

"Have you ever held an infant before?" Laura asked Buffy, who slowly shook her head, then remembered she had. "I was six, I think. My sister Dawn. Long time ago. I'm not sure..." Immediately she had her arms out and the older woman was instructing the tiny blonde what to do.

When the crying baby was settled into strong arms, did he finally stop his crying. A hush fell over the house. Tim and Laura watched in amazement. Buffy looked petrified. Angel looked on in awe. Nathaniel in love.

"D-Did I do something?" She never stuttered, yet she did now. Fear shone in normally brilliant hues of jade. "I didn't mean to. Oh, god. I'm sorry." She whispered to the baby, who was busy looking up in the blonde face. Something akin to recognition in his baby blue eyes. Adjusting her hand further up the baby's neck and against the bottom of his head, Buffy turned to Angel for support.

"You didn't do anything wrong. He likes you, Buffy. A lot. Faith was told he cried constantly when he was away from her. Only when he visted did he stop. Guess the little guy fell hard for you." Not that he couldn't blame Nathaniel for it. Buffy did that to a lot of people and of course, one vampire. "Ready to take him home?" He asked peering over Buffy's shoulder, running a hand gently over the top of Nathan's head, "You've a good thing going for you right here." He mouthed and pointed fown towards Buffy, "She'll take care of you. And so will I."

"I'm ready." Buffy nodded. With Nathaniel in her arms, she felt at peace. She knew what she fought for. Why she was chosen to do what she did. Dawn was a constant reminder. But as she grew into a more independant individual, Buffy's rememberance as to why she fought nightly faded in and out of focus. Now she'd have a reminder for a very long time. And there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for the little guy that she wouldn't for Dawn.

Although the diaper changing thing was all Nathan. If Dawn ever decided to wear diapers again, noway in the Hellmouth was she changing those!

-TBC (I'm saving the interaction between Faith and Buffy finally getting to the agreeing decision that Buffy would take Nathaniel and raise him for flashbacks. Thank you for the reviews so far, so please R&R some more:))


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Her Salvation: Chapter Four.

**Rating:** PG-13...er, R?(For now at least.)

**Summary:** What happens when Faith gets whisked away to prison, only to find herself pregnant? Rather than turn her child over to the system, Faith asks a favor that might take more courage than she feels she has.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. If I use lyrics then they're copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Faith/Buffy later on, Buffy/Riley at the present and of course Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya.

**A/N:** I know I have a lot of stories out there already, or at least a few and should stay focused on them. But like I told a friend, and she told me, it's so hard to not take an idea that pops into your head and go with it. :D

- - - - -

**Sunnydale, California; 1630 Revello Drive.**

"Buffy and Angel are here!" Dawn declared from her spot on the sofa. Her body hadn't left peering over the back of the couch and out the window for over an hour and a half. She was the lookout girl. Although she suspected it had a lot to do with the 'adults' wanting to talk inside the kitchen without prying ears.

Jumping up and flinging herself at the door, the tall brunette rushed out of the house and down the porch steps to the car. The sound of Willow calling out after her fell on deaf ears.

"Can I hold him?" Immediately Dawn wanted dibs on baby Nathaniel. Dibs that were soon squashed by Buffy.

"Not now. He's sleeping. He just fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago, Dawnie. It's not an easy transition for him." There was a lighter air about Buffy, who spoke with a smile over at Dawn.

"Oh, I see how it is. A new guy comes into your life and I get shoved aside." Angel teased, trying to look hurt that Dawn didn't outright run up and hug him.

His pain went poof when Dawn rushed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I didn't mean that. I'm just really excited about the baby." She admitted.

"I forgive you." Angel grinned and placed a hand ontop of Dawn's head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you're already taller than Buffy." Looking over the top of the car's hood, Angel tried to determine if Dawn was or wasn't. Clearly if she wasn't, she soon would be.

"Everyone's taller than Buffy." Dawn shot smugly.

"Hey! Not everyone." Buffy interjected before bending over and sticking herself half way into the back of the car. It seemed carseats were her thing. It had taken Angel nearly ten minutes to configure how to strap a newborn into one. It took Buffy all of ten seconds to show him the way. Now as she scooped the sleeping baby into her arms, Angel snatched the diaper bag and offered it to Dawn, who merely shrugged holding it off to run over to Buffy and keep at her sister's heels. Her face nearly inches away from Nathaniel's.

"Don't do that, Dawn. If he wakes up, he'll end up screaming from shock, and he'll throw up all over you." Suddenly Dawn getting puked on wasn't a bad thing afterall.

"Gee, soooooooooooorry." The younger Summers whined.

Shutting the doors to his car, Angel soon followed the three in.

It felt nice for him to be back. To be welcomed inside the house with open arms and to feel apart of a family other than his own back in Los Angeles. What felt best of all was the fact that Buffy and he spoke like friends, not enemies.

Or as Buffy called them, 'exes with really bad issues and baggage'.

Inside the house they were greeted by a banner stretching from one end of the walll to the next with the bold print of colored marker reading, 'Welcome Home, Nathaniel!' on it. A small batch of balloons, a tray of cold cuts, soda and a group of friends that were closer like family.

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Dawn shut them all up. "He's asleep." She pointed out the obvious, as Buffy now craddled the infant in both arms tenderly, "I think it's Buffy that should have taken the nap." The youngest of the group sniggers and darts off into the kitchen with the diaper bag Angel has given her.

"Remember, not everything goes in the..." Noticing he was being ignored, Angel excused himself with a hand gently patting Buffy's back to help Dawn.

When Angel left, Willow and Tara came forward. Both women looked on in awe at the baby who was as content in Buffy's arms as Buffy was with him there. "He looks so much like Faith, doesn't he?" The blonde Slayer asked her bestie.

The redhead couldn't help but nod. "He does. Oh, Buffy, he's adorable. He looks so much like an angel right now." Willow cooed, not ready yet to hold her arms out to hold the sleeping boy.

Tara stepped up behind her girlfriend to get a better look, while Xander and Anya mumbled to one another. "No, we are not having one of those yet. Remember the talk we had, An?" When his girlfriend seemed perplexed, he clarified what it was he talked of, "Baby's have dirty diapers. They can pee on you, and whereas my money would normally be spent on you, it would have to go to the baby." She seemed to not care so much.

Sighing, Xander was reduced to leaning into her ear and letting her know, "We wouldn't be able to have sex. Not whenever we wanted."

Now that had Anya's full attention, and attention that was not pleasant. "No sex!" She suddenly bursted out with, "No babies for us! I like the act that is making babies, but the actual baby making, I do -NOT- want." All eyes were on the couple. Anya looked clueless, while Xander had his face in his hands.

"Uh huh..." Was all Buffy said, walking to lay Nathaniel into the little motorized swing. Once he was safely secured in with the strap and his feet and toes covered with a blanket, Buffy set the swing on low and watched it rock.

"Where's Giles?" She had first noticed her Watcher was MIA the moment she walked inside the house. As much as she tried to make it not bother her, it did.

"He went to the h-hospital to see your m-mom. He'll be by in an h-hour or so." Tara stuttered shyly. She felt at home with the group, but once in a while found herself reverting back to her old shy ways.

"Ahh, okies." Buffy knelt in front of the swing, unable to tear her gaze away from the adorable baby. "He's so quiet. When we first got there, he was screaming. Then I held him and he shushed. Was the strangest feeling ever." The Slayer explained.

"Yeah, well, if I first saw you, I'd be scared silent, too." Dawn was in a little grumbly mood. "Plus, can you please tell Angel, I know that diapers don't go in the fridge. That bottles need to be warmed up, and that he's annoying!" The end was shouted just enough to have Nathaniel open his eyes and be greeted by over six pairs of eyes.

"Wow! He has blue eyes. Go figure. I'd've thought he'd have Faith's brown ones." Willow chimed in with.

"They're gorgeous." Tara admitted.

"He has Faith's intense and kinda intimidating stare." Xander gulped.

"The tot's not even two weeks old n'y'afraid of him? Mighty brave of you Harris." Only one name came to mind when the British accent disrrupted their quality time.

"Who invited you, Spike?" Xander snapped back.

"Buffy did. Well, last time I check she did." Spike beamed.

"That was three years ago, and believe me, I'm still regretting it." Buffy groaned.

"So, move out t'way. Lemme see the bugger." Spike shoved Xander aside to look down at the baby. It bothered him to say, actually it would kill him to say and it bothered him to admit it to himself that the kid was a cutey.

"Why, Spike, if we didn't know any better, we'd swear you look in loooooooove." Xander provoked.

"Jus' 'cos your troops are deader than mine, and y'can't get the missus there knocked up, don't..." Spike growled.

"Knock it off! God, Spike, get out." Buffy stood up and pushed the bleached blond from the room and towards the front door in which he came.

"What's he doing here?" Jealousy flared in Angel's voice.

"He is LEAVING." Buffy corrected the older vampire.

"Actually, we we're g'na go round back and have a try at makin' the tot a siblin'." Spike grinned, knowing full well Angel wouldn't be allowed to tear his head off.

"SPIKE!" Angel held it in to not put his game face on. Thankfully so, Buffy did toss the peroxide fiend onto his ass out on the porch before Angel went grump--ier.

With the slam of the front door closed, Buffy sighed in relief.

Angel still debated whether or not to sneak out the backway and throttle Spike.

Everyone else were busy making baby faces at Nathaniel, who looked as if he's scream at any minute.

That minute came when Buffy was fresh out of sight.

The moment she came rushing back into the room, his crying ceased.

"Shh, shh. I know Spike is a big, bad, ugly man. But he'll never hurt you. I promise." Buffy gathered Nathaniel in her arms, rocking the newborn to soothe his worry.

Soothe he was. All he needed was to see Buffy and he calmed instantly.

Angel wasn't the only one to notice that little bit of information.

It seemed everyone, including Dawn, was well aware of it, too.

And if they hadn't just yet, the next few weeks would show them so.

-TBC (Yup, siree, Buffy is definitely Nathaniel's choice of mommy. But don't fear! He knows who his real mother is. :D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Her Salvation: Chapter Five.

**Rating:** PG-13...er, R?(For now at least.)

**Summary:** What happens when Faith gets whisked away to prison, only to find herself pregnant? Rather than turn her child over to the system, Faith asks a favor that might take more courage than she feels she has.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. If I use lyrics then they're copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Faith/Buffy later on, Buffy/Riley at the present and of course Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya.

**A/N:** I know I have a lot of stories out there already, or at least a few and should stay focused on them. But like I told a friend, and she told me, it's so hard to not take an idea that pops into your head and go with it. :D

- - - - -

**Two Weeks Later; Sunnydale, California; 1630 Revello Drive.**

"Eww!" Dawn cried out from the livingroom.

Buffy was in the kitchen trying to prepare lunch.

Joyce was watching her youngest daughter feed the baby.

"Becareful with him, Dawn. He's fragile." Joyce reminded the pre-teen for the gazillionth time that hour.

"I know, geeze, mom. You sound like Buffy, or maybe Buffy sounds like you?" Dawn just couldn't help but smirk. It was nice to have her mom home safe and sound, getting better like the doctors said. But the nagging was something she honestly didn't miss. Not when she had two older women doing so in each ear and a baby crying whenever Buffy left his sight.

With the bottle pressed between two sucking lips, Dawn was happy Nathaniel wasn't burning his lungs out by calling for her sister in the only way he knew how. He had come to accept Dawn as someone he could trust. Only because he felt that Buffy was never far away. And lately, Buffy wasn't too far from either Dawn or Joyce. Which made Nathaniel an altogether happy baby.

The 'eww' Damn had cringed about was the fact that Nathaniel let go of the bottle nipple to spit up some. Some being the key word. Some that had fallen off his bib and onto her new studded tank top. Total ick factor there.

But it was washable, she reminded herself and went back to feeding the small baby.

Joyce at first had thought this would all be a disaster. Buffy raising a child? Faith's at that? It could only mean trouble. Given the title her daughter already had, the hardships to follow in different areas of her life...but now she understood how very big Buffy's heart was, and just how strong she was. Buffy wasn't the only one Joyce saw growing up. She was busy looking over with pride that her youngest was taking on a more responsible duty than cleaning off the table after dinner. It felt nice. At the same time it felt as if time was passing too quickly.

Busy in the kitchen making sandwiches, because let's be honest here people, Buffy, burns water, the blonde was oblivious to the approaching person outside the back door.

Until it was too late.

With three knocks, the last getting the attention he wanted, Riley stood as poised as ever. Especially considering their five day ago break-up.

Throwing down the hand towel into the sink, tiny feet stalked over to the door which was soon thrown open, pathway into the house blocked.

"For someone who said they thought we needed time away because I suddenly had focus elsewhere, -you- sure are seeing a lot of -me-." Not to get it confused with being vice versa. Yes, she was angry. Riley had given her some lame excuse as to why he thought it best they take some time away from each other.

Evenly he spoke, "I just came by to drop this off." Holding out a duffle bag full of items, Riley watched Buffy take it and toss it aside without a care as to what was in it.

"Gee, how considerate of you." Sarcasm wrapped around every word.

"Buffy..." Riley started, unsure as where to take this, "What do you expect me to say? You throw this huge bag into my lap and I'm what, supposed to be able to automatically deal with it?" Apparently he knew just where to take it when he really shouldn't have had.

"If I recall, it was you who just threw a bag onto my hands." She flashed him a cold smile, "And poor you. Having a girlfriend who's for once being more of an adult. A girlfriend who doesn't just give up on people. Even after they screw her royally, or should I say, her boyfriend." A stab at him. now. Let's see how Soldier Boy handles that with all his supposed training.

"You didn't even ask me about it. You..."

"IT?" Buffy was at once defensive, "HIS name is NATHANIEL." She gritted her teeth.

"Nathaniel." He repeated, "You didn't come to me and discuss him. You didn't discuss the pros and cons of adopting a child, Buffy!" Riley was trying to make it clear.

Oh, but it was perfectly clear. Infact, it was crystal clear for the Slayer.

She gave out a snort, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right! I should've come to the all knowing Riley, to find out just what it was I should do. Damn me for not being so bright. I know I needed you to weigh the pros and cons of having a newborn in the house. What it would do for my social life, what it would do for my school life." More sarcasm, as her brows knitted together and her clutch on the side panel of the door was removed as not to break the wooden work off it's hinges and beat Riley to death. "If Nathaniel ever did anything in his time being here, it's that he's shown me who I can trust and who I can't." Letting her face go blank, she added, "Guess what category you fall into, Finn?" Returning her hand to the knob of the door, Buffy went to close it in the bastard's face. Only to feel a foot wedge itself in front and stop her.

"I also came to say goodbye." Riley added dryly.

"Yeah, well, say it to the door because I already said goodbye to you five days ago." Hmph! Let him have a taste of his own medicine.

"No. I mean goodbye. I'm leaving Sunnydale, and California in general." He looked detatched and she could careless. Something about this entire situation ran cold through her veins.

"Don't send postcards." Flatly Buffy ended with, kicking Riley's foot out from underneathe him, before leaning forward and shoving the tough as a bag of nails soldier to his ass off the small deck.

With her back to the islander, Buffy listened to Riley make his way out of the yard and out of her life forever. In some ways it hurt. In other's it didn't. After the whole Faith ordeal, things hadn't been right between them. Added with Nathaniel, who Buffy adored, well, their relationship became nonexistent. In the end, she realized who family was. And that was everyone that stayed and everyone who helped. Somewhere deep inside her, the blonde also knew that Faith, too, was family.

Pushing off from the islander, Buffy snatched up the phone and dialed a certain Los Angeles area code.

"Hey, Cor, is Angel there? No, nothings wrong. Just wanted to ask him something." She said softly, curling a finger around the extension cord, "Hey, Angel...no, everything's peachy, and no, no keen ontop of the peachy. Listen, I was wondering..." She gave pause as Angel pretty much did a Buffy style ramble, "Huh? Oh, I was thinking, maybe in two weeks or a week, whenever you get the time, we could schedule a visit with Faith to bring her Nathaniel? Might be good for her to see him regulary." With a grin, and having a promise that Angel would call the facility up and do it himself, the two hung up, letting Buffy bring in the tray of food as Dawn whined from her spot on the sofa.

Sure, she didn't have a man in her life, but right now, Buffy had the best guy in her life, who cooed and smiled innocently up at her as she walked into the room.

-TBC (Thought I'd have Riley get out of the entire picture. :D If Buffy seemed a little out of sorts witht he whole Riley interaction, it's mainly because she knows she has enough on her plate and if Riley can't deal with what Buffy's taking care of, well, pfft him!)


End file.
